


One Strange Week

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, F/M, M/M, Secret Identities, Watchers, alternate university: buffyverse, college drama, healing springs, potential Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is hoping for a quiet week.  However, Pepper needs a favor.</p><p>Phil just wants to get some sleep.  However, Phil is sure that Clint no longer wants to help him.</p><p>Clint just wants to heal up.  However, there's always work to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Strange Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> So apparently, it was raiining's birthday two days ago and since I know, she enjoys this series. I'm going to gift it to her, because I can.
> 
> Thanks to stoneburn for the beta.

**Monday**  
Phil was warm and for once he felt far safer than he had in a long time. There was a warm weight draped across his chest, but he didn't feel trapped. There wasn't any noise from the police scanner, he supposed he had forgotten to turn it on when he got back from Clint's. Clint had gotten back later and had apologized several times, which had been a pleasant surprise. 

Something shifted and suddenly Phil could feel someone's breath against the back of his neck. Phil's eyes flew open and he found himself looking not at Bruce's bed, but at a desk and closet.

"Shit!" Phil breathed. He hadn't left last night. He'd fallen asleep in Clint's bed, which meant… Phil twisted to find Clint spooned up against him. Phil carefully and quietly slipped out from under Clint's arm. Phil turned and looked back at Clint and found him nuzzling the pillow and moving forward.

Phil patted his pajama pockets grateful to find the key still there. He didn't want to think of what he'd have to do if he lost it in Clint's bed. Phil slipped across the room, opening the door as quietly as possible.

Once the door was closed, Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Clint hadn't woken up and maybe Phil could avoid him, because seriously, he was fairly sure that snuggling with Clint would just piss the other man off.

*

"Natasha!"

Natasha turned to find Pepper hurrying to catch up to her. "Morning Pepper."

"Morning," Pepper greeted.

"How was your date?"

"It was good. How was studying?"

"Also good. I have a paper due and Phil looked at it for me."

Pepper nodded. "You two have really hit it off, huh?"

"Yeah, he's the best friend I ever had."

"Good, I'm glad he deserves a good friend."

Natasha hummed, because she was confused about the dynamic regarding Phil and Pepper. She didn't understand why another person would choose someone that treated other people like shit over people that didn't.

"So," Pepper said. "I had plans with Clint this weekend to go to a boxing match, but something came up and he canceled on me."

"That's too bad."

"I thought maybe you'd like to go with me."

Natasha stopped in surprise. "Me?" 

Pepper turned, smiling at her. "Yeah, I know you're Phil's friend and I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you might like it and I'd like someone to go with. My gal pals aren't interested. Phil wouldn't be either. I can't take Tony, because the guy I'm seeing is competing and I can't take Rhodey, because Tony will figure it out, and I don't think I'm ready for the whole, I'm going to be seeing someone exclusively."

"You two broke up, why would that be a conversation?"

"Because it's Tony, who I don't think you've had extended conversation with, so you probably don't understand. Just trust me, it's a conversation that will need to be had sooner rather than later. I just want Happy to meet a friend, before Tony happens."

"I'm a friend?"

"You're a friend of a friend, who I'd like to get to know better."

"Why?"

"Because Phil likes you and whenever I've talked to him, he tells me that he's happy he has you as a friend."

"So you want to be friends, because I'm friends with Phil?"

Pepper nodded. "So, boxing match? Maybe, we can meet up with my gal pals afterward."

"Your gal pals?"

"Two physics majors and probably a poli-sci major. If you're there, the three of us can ban all science discussions."

Natasha chuckled. "What if I want to talk science?"

"Then Jane and Betty will love you and I will have to hope that Darcy tags along with Jane."

Natasha smiled. "Do you need an answer now?"

"No," Pepper replied. "But soon. The match is Friday."

"I'll let you know by tomorrow, okay?" Natasha offered. She'd talk to Phil about it. Phil did seem to like Pepper.

"Thank you." Pepper said. "Oh, this is my building. I'll see you later."

Natasha watched as Pepper ducked into the building, before turning toward her building.

*

Phil glanced up when he heard someone knock on the door frame. He turned to find Clint there. 

"Hey," Phil said slowly. He was kind of worried to see the other man there, because Clint was probably going to come after him for the whole cuddling thing.

"Hey," Clint said. "You got a moment?"

"Um, I'm kind of busy working."

"Right." Clint nodded. "I just wanted to know when you wanted to meet again? I'm… helping a friend move and this is priority obviously, so..."

Or maybe Clint was going to wait until they were alone. "Uh, I'm actually kind of busy, too."

"Oh," Clint said, considering that bit of information. "You want me set up a gdoc?"

Phil nodded, quickly, because "Sure. Sounds good." He turned back to his work.

"Right. Your school email, alright?"

"That's fine, I have it connected to gdocs for school stuff."

"Right. I'll get everything transferred over by tonight then."

Phil nodded. He could feel Clint's eyes on him for a long moment. 

"I'll see you later then."

"Later."

Phil waited a long moment, before looking back up. He sighed in relief once he saw that Clint was gone.

*

Natasha supposed that doing her sweep of campus was a good way to get some exercise, especially since she jogged it, and clear her head. She'd talked to Phil who had been off. Something was bothering him and she wasn't quite sure how to get it out of him. He had encouraged her to go out with Pepper though. It was just one night, she supposed that she might as well as try. 

Natasha hesitated, before taking the turn that would run her through some of the off campus apartment complexes. She stilled as she felt a surge in demonic presence and bolted for where it came from.

As she neared, she could hear the sounds of someone fighting back. She let her instincts guide her. A group of demons was attacking someone. Natasha moved in, striking to try and fend off the demons off. A demon sunk their claws into her shoulder, but she ignored it. Another got her leg, before she killed him off.

"Slayer!" one of them yelled and the demons took off. Natasha took off and she was surprised to hear footsteps behind her. She probably could have taken them down, but they dove into a van and sped off. 

"Damn it," Natasha growled.

"I got their plates."

Natasha turned to find their victim standing their victim holding a phone. "That's good."

"Yeah, as long as the car isn't stolen," the guy replied.

"So you'll report it?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, for all the good it'll do me…"

Natasha blinked and arched an eyebrow that. He couldn't mean, because they were demons, could he?

"You think the police are really going to care that a bunch Arabs attacked a black guy?" He snorted. "That's just gang violence."

"Ah," Natasha nodded. "The police where I'm from were a bit less racist."

"Must be nice," the guy replied.

Natasha shrugged. "Natasha."

"Yeah, I know you, you're Phil's friend."

"You know Phil?"

"James Rhodes," He extended a hand. "Most of my friends call me Rhodey. We met once before."

Natasha took it. "Nice to meet you again" 

Jim made a face as he spotted the scrape on her arm. "They got you good, you should go to the ER"

"No, I'll be fine," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Lemme at least patch you up, I got a first aid kit in my apartment, it's real close."

"I don't know…"

"You saved my butt back there. Plus Phil would never forgive me, if I let you go without helping."

The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off and Natasha knew it should at least be cleaned. She nodded, garnering a smile from Rhodey.

"C'mon," Jim said, gesturing for her to follow. "You're a freshman, right?"

"Yeah. Sophomore?"

"Yeah, you got a major picked out?"

Natasha shook her head. "No. Do you?"

"Engineering and then I'm thinking MIT for grad school."

"Seriously?" Natasha asked, feeling completely unprepared.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, Tony's talked about it enough that I got interested."

"Pepper, too?"

"Nah, she's going for an MBA." Rhodey opened the door to the building. 

Natasha nodded. "I could see it."

"Do I want to know about Barton?"

"He's undeclared at this point. I think he should join me and Tony in engineering or do something with math," Rhodey stated. "Granted, getting him to apply and actually go to college is a celebration."

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Clint never considered himself college material." Rhodey hit the button to the elevator. "Never considered himself high graduate material. He can play dumb real well, but he's not."

"I don't know him all that well, just from what Phil says."

Rhodey laughed. "Phil had English and History with Clint through High School. Those aren't his strong subjects." 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped on. Rhodey swiped a key card and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator started moving upwards. "So Phil might have a biased view?"

"That, Clint's resting face, and the fact Clint was an ass to Phil a lot."

"Resting face?"

"The one where he looks like he's secretly planning to murder everyone you love, but really he's thinking about ingesting more coffee."

Natasha considered. "Does that have to do with his four cups of coffee in the morning."

Rhodey laughed as the doors opened. "Yeah, I'd be so much happier if it was four. He has Keurig, I know he has at least one cup in his room before coming down."

"That's a lot of caffeine."

Rhodey stepped off and Natasha followed him. "It is. Mornings are not Clint's friends."

"I'd gather not," Natasha agreed.

"Take a seat." Rhodey waved her to the kitchen and he disappeared deeper into the room. Natasha couldn't help, but look around. There were a few pictures of the four of them. One of who she assumed were Rhodey's family, but nothing of Stark's family.

Rhodey came back with a box. He set it down on the counter and began to dig around.

"That's a big kit."

"Tony has a lot of shop accidents and Clint…" Rhodey trailed off. "Well, he does stupid shit." Rhodey began tending her wounds.

"Have you been friends long with Barton?"

"Clint and Tony hit it off when Clint first moved into our district. I've been friends with Tony since Kindergarten."

"The few times I've met him, I've been unimpressed."

"Well, Tony has public faces and he has private faces. Get to know him and you might see those private faces."

"Seriously?"

"He's pretty guarded, but…"

"But?"

"Listen, he went through a rough patch, several through high school. Google the Starks if you want to know more. He's… changed, especially after the shit he went through this summer."

"What happened this summer?"

Rhodey hesitated. "He went missing. Official story is he went out and had a bunch of parties."

"But?"

"He was kidnapped. Stane, the current CEO, family friend, refused to negotiate with them."

Natasha frowned. "Do you think those guys…?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, if those guys were trying to get me to get to Tony."

"So you're going to report it."

"Have to try." Rhodey said, before going back to work. "This is going to need stitches. Trust me enough to do that?"

"You know how?"

Rhodey just looked at her.

"Do it," Natasha said.

"Clint can take them out. Don't ask Pepper though."

Natasha nodded.

Rhodey gathered the supplies to start taking care of it. He'd fallen silent.

"You said Stark came back different?"

"Yeah, but I honestly think I'd be more surprised if he was the same."

Natasha hummed. It was possible. Those guys out there had been demons and if they wanted Stark. Maybe she should investigate and make sure that Stark wasn't being affected. This was a big mess.

"There," Rhodey said.

Natasha glanced down, pleased to see the neat stitches. "You're good."

"Thanks. Just do me a favor?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Phil about this summer. I know you're friends, but we're trying to keep it as quiet as possible."

"You think Phil is going to gossip?"

"No, but I know Tony would rather Phil not know. I probably shouldn't have told you, but you live close to Pepper and…"

"You want me to keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah."

"Not Barton?"

Rhodey shook his head. "If you want, but I know Clint can handle himself. Pepper… Well, Pepper can handle herself, but she's not one for physical violence."

Natasha nodded her understanding. "I should get going."

"Yeah, you want a lift back?"

"Nah, I can handle myself." Natasha slid off the stool and headed for the door as she considered her options. She was going to have to talk to Phil about this in very vague terms.

**Tuesday**

"Hey." Phil jumped at Clint's voice suddenly close. He glanced up to find Clint right there and smiling at him. 

"Hey." Phil greeted nervously.

"Congrats."

"For what?"

"Making it through the night."

Phil blinked. "I'm still confused."

Clint's smile faltered. "I didn't see you in the hall last night, I thought you managed to sleep through the night."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess I did." Phil forced the smile on his face. "I didn't realize."

"So, Congrats." Clint sprawled into the chair next to Phil, smiling again.

"Thanks." Phil replied. He was grateful when the professor started class and forced himself to pay attention. The truth was he hadn't made it through the night. He'd just gone down to the lounge, so that he wouldn't have a run in with Clint. 

*

Clint stripped slowly, before making his way into the healing spring. The Hillfolk had created a natural formation to allow the water to pool. The water was warm and he was happy to sink into the water. He slowly made his way deeper into the spring until he reached the far side. There was a built in bench, allowing the water to come to his neck. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he let the water do its magic to his healing body. His week was looking to be full of long soaks in the spring.

It was peaceful and with his eyes closed, Clint let the memories of two nights ago wash over him. He'd met with Phil, they'd worked together until it had gotten late. Clint had been busily typing up a sentence and had turned to read it to Phil, only to discover that he'd fallen asleep. Clint should have woken him and escorted Phil back to his room, but… he knew Phil hadn't been sleeping very well. Instead Clint had gotten ready, he hadn't tried to be quiet. Phil slept on until Clint had been faced with the conundrum: wake him with the possibility of Phil not falling back asleep or climb in beside him. He'd chosen to climb in. It probably wasn't the best idea, but there wasn't anything else he could do. Clint had squeezed himself in between Phil and the wall, throwing an arm over Phil's waist to ensure that he did not fall asleep.

It was a pleasant memory, one that Clint wanted to commit to his own memory. 

His eyes popped open as a wave rolled open, quickly scanning to find Darcy smiling at him.

She said something, what was mostly lost to him, because he'd removed his hearing aids. 

Clint pointed at his ears.

Darcy huffed, walking over to him and taking a seat. One finger landed on Clint's forehead. _You think they aren't waterproof?_

"Mixing magic is bad," Clint carefully said.

Darcy leaned over to glare at him.

"Prognosis?"

_You were impaled. You should be dead. If wasn't for that Valkryrie..._

The mental connection made it easy for Darcy's memory of the event to slip into Clint's head. Darcy's terror at the sudden presence of the Valkyrie behind her was almost overwhelming. 

_Darcy had been prepared to be struck down by the Valkyrie, but instead the Asgardian woman spoke. "You shall take him to the healing spring."_

_Darcy swallowed. she knew she would have a hard time getting past the Slayer, but it wasn't like she could disobey the leader of the Valkryries. "How am I going to pass the Slayer?"_

_"You will leave that to me. And when he has healed, you will tell him, that he can see that which he searches for."_

_Darcy had turned to glance at the Valkyrie and had seen Clint's impalement out of the corner of her eyes. Her attention had gone back to him, missing when the Valkryie moved, suddenly between Clint and the Slayer._

Clint pulled away, breaking the connection. The split second vision of his own impalement was more than enough. He didn't really want to see himself bleeding out. "That looked bad," Clint said, smiling at her.

Darcy's look said it all: It had been really bad and in some ways, it still was.

He grabbed Darcy's hands and smiled at her. He was here, he was alive. "Thank you."

Darcy smiled, tugging him up and partially out of the water, so that she could hug him. She seemed not to care that he was wet and simply squezed him tight. It hurt, but Clint decided to bear it as he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. It was okay, he was okay.

*

"So," Natasha said as she took a seat in one of the comfy chairs of the library. "If I thought there was a reason to suspect something sinister going on with someone, I should investigate it, right?"

Phil glanced up. "Probably, yeah."

"And if I thought it was with Stark?"

Phil frowned. "Definitely, no one deserves to be demon food. You think Stark has something going on with everything?"

"Maybe, I haven't spent much time with him, but I might be able to figure it out if I do."

Phil nodded. "Don't ask him out."

"Don't?" Natasha asked.

"He'll turn you down if you do. Let him ask you," Phil suggested.

Natasha nodded. "You don't mind?"

Phil shook his head. "If you think there's something going on, then you need to investigate. This is the easy way to close to him."

"Think I can get him to take me out on Friday?"

"Don't you have something with Pepper that night?"

"I do, but if I distract Stark, she can go with Rhodes, which I think she'd prefer to do."

"Two birds, one stone. Talk to her about it, before you do it though. She might actually want to take you."

"I will," Natasha agreed. She wondered how she could bring it up to Pepper or if she could try to make it seem like Pepper's idea.

**Wednesday**

"Hey Pepper," Natasha called, hurrying to catch up to her. 

Pepper greeted her with a smile. "Hey Natasha, did you make your decision?"

"I was thinking about it and I know you want to introduce your boyfriend to a friend, but we've barely hung out. It seems kind of dishonest. I mean if Rhodey isn't free..."

"Rhodey will clear his schedule for me, I don't ask for much. The problem is Tony."

"Can't you distract him?"

"The only thing that distracts him is engineering, which I can't count on, and for him to have other plans."

"Other plans?"

"He'd have to have a date, that'd be the only thing."

"Is there anyone he's interested in?"

"You, actually. You're an enigma. Clint talked about you for a bit and now refuses to. You hang out with Phil…"

"My hanging out with Phil bothers him?"

"Clint suddenly not talking about you bothers him. He thinks Phil biased you against Clint and probably wants to make sure you know the full story."

Natasha made a disgusted face.

Pepper sighed. "I could bribe you to go out with him, but…"

"But?"

"That's a bit demeaning to you, isn't it?"

"I don't know, what would you bribe me with?"

"I don't know, I don't know you that well."

Natasha sighed. "Well, Phil likes you and he trusts you. He thought I should go with you, but I think you should take Rhodey. So I guess, you can owe me one or something?"

Pepper stopped, looking at her. "Really?"

"Sure."

Pepper found herself enveloped in a hug. "Thank you Natasha. I will make sure he takes you somewhere nice and pays for everything."

"Your welcome." Natasha patted Pepper's back, before being released. "But the match is in two days, how are we going to manage to get him to ask me that?"

Pepper bit her lip. "Give me your number. I'll take care of it."

"Sure." Natasha gave it to her, before they split up. She breathed a sigh of relief, stage one accomplished. Stage two was actually getting the date and stage three would be the date.

*

Phil eyed the many types of tea at the corner store on campus. After three sleepless nights, Phil was in need of trying something else. He'd managed to successfully avoid Clint, editing their document on google drive and responding to Clint's comments. Most of those comments were far more insightful than Phil would have given Clint credit for. Of course that could be the lack of sleep talking.

So tea, Phil was suddenly aware that he wasn't sure what kind of tea Clint had been giving him. Maybe it had been the sleepytime, designed to make him drowsy. Black tea, maybe? Mandarin Orange Spice tea? Phil frowned as he stared at it. He didn't think the tea was green tea, because that tea looked green and Phil was sure that Clint's tea had no hint of green in it. Phil scowled, because why were there so many different teas in the Keurig K-cups. Phil knew that Clint used his Keurig to make the tea, so the tea had to be here somewhere, and if Phil could find it, then he could find it in something that Phil could use in the microwave.

"Phil?"

Phil turned to see Yelena at the top of the aisle. "Hi Yelena."

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to murder that tea."

"Just a little frustrated."

"Oh?"

"A friend made me some tea and it was really good and it felt like it helped me sleep, and I was just trying to figure out what it was and…" Phil gestured helplessly toward the display.

"Helped you sleep?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I was the one to find Blake and don't tell Tasha, but I haven't been sleeping very well."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yelena said, moving down the aisle to stand next to him. 

"You have a recommendation?" Phil asked. "I know my friend used a keurig, but I don't have one, so I was trying to figure it out here and then try in the bags."

Yelena turned and looked at him. "Oh. Well, in that case, I know this shop downtown that makes excellent tea. I could pick you up some."

"I don't know…" Phil said, shaking his head. "I really need to get some sleep and…"

"Well, pick something here and I'll get something better."

"You don't mind?" Phil asked.

Yelena smiled. "Not at all."

Phil nodded. "Thanks." 

"Don't thank me yet, you can thank me, after you get some sleep," Yelena said, before turning and going back to her own shopping.

Phil eyed the Keurigs one last time, before moving down the aisle and grabbing a box of the Sleepytime. He hoped that it would work.

**Thursday**

Phil made a few more edits to the word doc, before adding a comment. Clint had done an amazing job on this thing and it was pretty much ready to be turned in. Phil was kind of impressed. 

The knock startled him. He frowned, trying to figure out who it could be. Whoever it was impatient and they knocked again. Phil got up and went to answer it. He was surprised to find Yelena there.

"Hey Phil," Yelena greeted. "I managed to get that tea." She held up a small box.

Phil blinked. "Oh, thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Yelena said.

"Come on, it had to have cost something?"

"Well, you don't need to worry about it. You're Natasha's friend and she's my BFF, so it's like we're besties too."

"Well, thanks," Phil said. He kind of felt guilty, but Yelena was way too perky. He took the box. 

"You're welcome Phil, you should try it tonight."

"I might," Phil agreed.

Yelena smiled, before stepping away. "I guess, I'll see you around.

"Yeah, see you later." Phil said, waiting for her to step, before closing the door. 

**Friday**

"You look fine." Phil sounded frustrated, but then this was for a fake date with Tony Stark. Natasha wasn't supposed to care, but Tony had been pleasantly surprised when she'd agreed to it. He actually had stopped to ask her what she liked. And honestly, it was technically her first date. A fact that she hadn't mentioned to Phil or Pepper.

"Thanks Phil," Natasha said, because Phil had clearly had enough of her asking.

"Yelena will be so upset that she wasn't here for this."

"Well, I'd rather have you or Pepper, but she and Rhodey went for an early dinner."

"What about Clint?"

"Apparently, something came up with him." Natasha shrugged. "Pepper didn't say what. You aren't supposed to meet him for your project?"

"No, actually, it's pretty much done. We put it on a google doc and he's been editing it and adding more data. I've mostly had to grammar and spellcheck, but that's hardly the heavy lifting."

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Probably go to the library do some more research."

"Have fun."

"Will do," Phil agreed, pushing himself off Natasha's bed. "I should probably get going. I don't really want to be here when Stark picks you up."

"Bye Phil," Natasha said.

She smiled as Phil kissed her cheek. "Try and have fun, too. Okay?"

"I will."

Phil slipped the door and all that was left was waiting for Tony to arrive. Natasha had to admit, she was nervous.

*

Phil closed another and rubbed at his eyes. There still wasn't anything relating to Asgard or Jotuns or anything useful. The Watchers were quiet and Phil knew that it was just a matter of time before someone came in to replace Blake. Someone who just might ban Phil from this part of the library and then where would they be.

"No hot date for you, Phil?" 

Phil lifted his head, because he recognized that voice. He turned and found Hawkeye standing in the door frame. Jacket and cap that hid his hair and a pair of purple lenses. "Hawkeye!"

"Hey Phil." Hawkeye smiled at him.

Phil didn't really think. He knew that Natasha had almost killed and got up, pulling Hawkeye into a hug. "You're alive."

"Yeah, still a little sore though." Hawkeye's voice sounded a little pained and Phil quickly released him.

"I'm sorry." Phil said.

"It's okay. Nice to be appreciated." Hawkeye smiled at him and Phil smiled back.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to hack into the Watcher network."

Phil frowned. "Why?"

"I got a lead and I need to find a potential Slayer, get a good look at her, and then maybe I can figure out what the corrupted one looks like."

Phil considered it. "Looks like? You mean with your magic seeing glasses"

"Glasses are for spells. Let's just say, I have really good vision." Hawkeye smiled at him.

Phil arched an eyebrow. "So you want me to hack the system for you?"

"I was going to do it, but you probably know it better."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not allies."

Hawkeye chuckled. "How about I owe you one? An explanation, something, so long as it doesn't involve killing an Asgardian."

"You know, Natasha was told that she shouldn't trust Asgardians."

Hawkeye snorted. "By who?"

"The Valkyrie that came to claim you." 

Hawkeye pulled back, studying Phil. "You're serious. She said that to Natasha?"

"Yeah and you owe Natasha, you were going to be demon bait."

"I wasn't, Phil. That Valkyrie, we actually have history."

"History?"

"She came to claim my soul when I was twelve, but I wasn't ready to give up the fight yet." The grin was fierce. "She trained me, gave me a gift when I came of age, and one day, she'll take me to Valhalla."

"You believe that?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "My beliefs changed when I realized we shared this place with demons."

Phil sighed, but he could see why. 

"Asgard's not to be trusted, huh?" Hawkeye said, shaking his head. "So, Phil, how about it, we got a deal? I need just one potential within like an hours drive of here. I know the Watchers have that information."

"Alright, but I need a way to contact you. I don't know how long it will take me to find that information."

"Hawkeye at gmail."

"Seriously?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "It was available."

"I'll…" Phil trailed off as a sudden roar permeated the building. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Hawkeye said. "Nothing good though."

"Do you need to go…?"

"I can't," Hawkeye shook his head. "I'm still healing. I can't risk getting hurt in a fight right now. The Slayer is on her own."

"No, actually, she's on a date…" Phil bit his lip, because there had to be a way to get her out of there."

"The Slayer is on a date?!"

"Yeah, it's complicated." Phil shook his head. "You look remarkably fine."

"Yeah, but speed healing takes its own toll on a body. I mean it steals vitamins and nutrients from other parts of the body to quickly heal the damage, so now I sleep a lot and eat a lot to try to get that back in."

"You eat a lot?" Phil asked. "So, if I find someone that is eating more than usual, I'll know your secret identity?"

Hawkeye moved into Phil's space. "Maybe. You trying to find me?"

"Yes," Phil said, leaning in and gently kiss Hawkeye's lips. He felt Hawkeye respond, kissing him back.

The broke apart when another roar tore through the building, sounding a lot closer. 

"Come on," Hawkeye said, grabbing Phil's wrist. "I don't think it's going to be safe here."

"And there's someplace that is?" Phil asked, pulling away to shut things down.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not leaving you here though."

"Thanks," Phil said softly, before he let Hawkeye hustle him out of the building.

*

Natasha brushed a hair back behind her ear as they stepped outside. Dinner had been kind of horrible. It was way too fancy for her tastes.

"Come on," Stark said, stepping behind her. "I have to at least buy you dessert."

"I'm not that…" 

"Natasha, I know dinner wasn't the best, but let me at least try to make it up to you."

Natasha sighed. "What's your plan?"

"I was thinking…"

A roar echoed through the town. Natasha spun toward the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Natasha said. She glanced at Tony, but she was sure after tonight that he was fine. 

Tony arched an eyebrow, before smiling. "You want to go investigate."

"You do too?"

"I'd like to know what that is, because it wasn't human and it wasn't an animal."

Natasha nodded, moving quickly toward the source. She was aware of Tony following behind her. She felt the ground vibrate.

"Something just landed in the park," Tony stated. 

Natasha turned towards there and they entered together. The fountain that was in the center was smashed and there was something drinking out of it. 

"What the hell is that?"

Natasha stared. "I don't?"

The thing turned, straightening up. It was big and the skin tone was off, it looked green? Natasha instinctively shifted into a combat stance. The thing eyed the two of them, before roaring again.

"Yeah, yeah, you're loud, we got that," Tony said.

The thing grunted. 

"I don't know what you are, but this isn't the place for you." Natasha stated. The thing was a lot faster than Natasha expected and she went flying when it backhanded her. When Natasha shook off the blow, it was advancing on Tony. Natasha scowled as she chucked a shoe at it. "Come and get me."

The thing changed at her and she took to the trees to avoid it. There was a problem with her plan though. The thing went straight through the trees, shattering them. It caught her, smacking her down. It raised a large fist, set to smash her.

There was high pitched whine as a bolt of something hit in the head. The thing turned and growled. Natasha was able to get up and get moving again. Just in time, to tackle Tony out of the path of it. There was another high pitched whine and Natasha saw the beam of light shoot from Tony's palm. 

"I'm running out of ideas here," Tony said. "The blasts aren't doing anything to him."

"I think they're making him madder," Natasha noted, getting to her own feet. There were sirens in the distance and the creature seemed to realize it, gathering its strength and jumping. Natasha was kind of amazed by that leap, because he was definitely out of range.

"Well, that was interesting," Tony said. "So, ice cream? I think we need ice cream."

"I think we need to talk."

"Which we can do over ice cream."

"Fine," Natasha said.

Tony grinned. "Grab your shoes Natasha, we probably don't want the police finding them."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. She wondered if she should call Phil and have him join them. Ultimately, she decided not to. She needed Tony to talk and he might not do that with Phil present.


End file.
